Ujian Kematian
by ayasetojo
Summary: Suatu Kelompok Sahabat pergi menjalani ujian kenaikan disuatu hutan shi no mori di desa Konoha dimana ujian itu berubah menjadi ujian kematian yang harus dijalankan, yang didalam cerita terdapat adegan pembunuhan,Cinta, dan Comedy.


Ujian Kematian

Naruto : Massahi Kishimoto

Warning: Gore,

Daftar Main Cast :

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru

Other Cast :

Gai, Itachi, Dll.

Sumary

Suatu Kelompok Sahabat pergi menjalani ujian kenaikan disuatu hutan shi no mori di desa Konoha dimana ujian itu berubah menjadi ujian kematian yang harus dijalankan, yang didalam cerita terdapat adegan pembunuhan,Cinta, dan Comedy.

" **Di Negara api, desa Konoha Terdapat Seseorang pemuda yang telah menjadi mantan korban pembunuhan berantai Oleh Seorang Manusia ….!**

Dan Ini adalah Ceritaku

Chapter 1

Aku adalah pemuda bernama sasuke. AKu memiliki Ciri-ciri :

Ganteng

Tinggi dan Berambut hitam

tatapan yang tajam

Kemampuan Mata yang sangat hebat.

Aku adalah siswa di akademi ninja didesa konoha. Di dalam akademi ninja aku memiliki 7 orang sahabat yaitu :

Aku bersama sahabatku sekarang berada dikelas 3 dimana seminggu dari sekarang kami akan menjalani ujian akhir untuk menjadi seorang ninja di desa konoha. Sehari sebelum ujian kami semua bersiap-siap untuk ujian besok jadi setelah selesai bersiap-siap kami semua pergi ke kedai ramen ichiraku untuk makan ramen bersama – sama dan kami bercerita tentang masalah yang akan di hadapi besok pada ujian.

…..

" naruto kau sudah siap untuk ujian besok..? " kata sakura

" Sudah siap pastinnya, kau sendiri bagaimana sakura-chan apakah kau siap untuk ujian besok…?"

kata naruto

" pastinya siaplah, karena besok aku akan menunjukan kekuatanku kepada sasuke agar sasuke bisa menyukaiku" kata sakura

"Jangan harap sasuke mau memperhatikanmu sakura "

…...!

"Sasuke itu akan memperhatikanku besok karena aku akan menjadi cewek terbaik dalam ujian besok" kata ino

"Jangan berharap tinggi dulu kamu ino, karena aku yang akan menjadi yang terbaik besok."

Kata sakura

"Apa katamu sakura"geram ino

….!

"Sasuke kamu pilih siapa aku atau sakura..?" kata ino

….!

"Anu, Naruto Mau kah kamu bertarung bersamaku besok selama ujian " Kata sasuke sambil kebingungan

"Boleh tapi kalau kau kalah jangan nangis ya :v ." kata naruto

Itulah yang biasa kami lakukan sebelum ujian untuk bersantai sebelum ujian dimulai.

 **Skip Esok pagi**

…

Jam 7 pagi kami semua berkumpul didepan pintu masuk hutan kematian.

Tapi kakashi datang terlambat, jadi kami semua menunggu selama 15 menit dan akhirnya kakashi datang juga jadi kami sudah lengkap dan memulai ujian ini.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga kakashi" kata naruto

"Maaf naruto, Aku tadi sedang berjalan dan tiba-tiba ada nenek membutuhkan pertolongan dan setelah itu aku mengambil jalan memutar karena bertemu kucing hitam, dan tersesat di jalan kehidupan selama 10 menit." Jawab Kakashi

"Banyak alasan kau kakashi" Kata Sakura

"Ayo semua,Ujian sudah mau dimulai ayo kita berbaris didepan pintu" Kata sasuke

…..

Kami Berbaris dan dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok sama Tuan Hokage Tsunade-sama

" Kelompok 1 : Naruto dan sakura " Kata Hokage sama

"Yatta , akhirnya aku satu kelompok sama sakura – chan :3 " Kata naruto

"Hokage-sama kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan naruto-baka . Aku mau satu kelompok sama Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura

"Maaf sakura, ini adalah keputusan wali kelasmu" Kata Hokage Tsunade-sama

"Gai sensei!" Kata sakura sambil jengkel.

…

"Kelompok 2 : Sasuke dan Ino " Kata Hokage sama

"Yatta , akhirnya aku satu kelompok sama sasuke – kun :3 " Kata Ino

"Hokage-sama kenapa Ino harus satu kelompok dengan sasuke-kun ?.

Aku mau satu kelompok sama Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura

"Maaf sakura, ini adalah keputusan wali kelasmu" Kata Hokage Tsunade-sama

"Gai sensei!" Kata sakura sambil jengkel.

…..

"Kelompok 3 : Sai dan Kakashi

…..

Kelompok 4 : Hinata dan Shikamaru

…

Setelah kami masuk kami berbisah untuk mencari dokumen rahasia yang disembunyikan didalam hutan kematian. Sore hari pun telah tiba kami kembali berkumpul di tengah hutan kematian. Kami membangung tenda dan api unggun. Malam hari telah tiba HInata pun memasak untuk kami semua.

" Hinata –chan masakanmu enak sekali." Kata Naruto sambil menikmati makanan

"Makasih Naruto " Jawab hinata sambil mukannya memerah

"Betul itu, Hinata Masakanmu memang enak " kata Sasuke

…..

Setelah makan kami dipanggil oleh pegawas Anko untuk melanjutkan misi pencarian dokumen rahasia itu. Kami mencari dokumen itu di bagaian dalam hutan dengan kelompok yang telah disusun oleh hokage-sama. Setelah mencari dokumen selama beberapa jam kami kembali tanpa menghasilkan apapun. Setelah kembali kami bercerita horror.

" Hey Semua aku memiliki sebuah cerita bagus ini. " Kata Kakashi

"Cerita tentang apa Kakashi..?" Sai

"Cerita Legenda tentang Hutan ini " Kata kakashi

"Legenda tentang apa kakashi..?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguab

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang pembunuh berantai di Hutan Ini, Dimana kalau aku tidak percaya pembunuhan itu terjadi di Tempat kita berada sekarang." Kata Kakashi

"Hahaha!, Itu hanya sebuah cerita mitos, jadi itu tidak menakutkan sama sekali kakashi" Kata Sasuke

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang aku hanya mengetahui tentang cerita ini saja." Kata kakashi

" Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja cerita ini karena saat ini sudah pukul 3 Pagi, Sebaiknya kalian semua tidur di tenda masing-masing" Kata Kakashi sambil membaca sebuah novel Hentai.

…..

Kami semua pun pergi tidur dan Ternyata setelah semua orang tidur sakura dan naruto pergi ke dalam hutan bersama-sama yang sambil diikuti oleh hinata. Teryata didalam hutan itu naruto dan sakura sedang berciuman. Yang teryata diliat oleh Hinata dan Sai dan pada saat itu juga Sai melihat untuk pertama kalinya HInata Menagis. Setelah Sai kembali teryata dia masuk kedalam tenda hinata untuk mencari alasan kenapa hinata menagis setelah meliat naruto dan sakura yang sedang berciuman, Dan Sai menemukan sebuah buku harian Hinata dimana didalamnya terdapat Foto Naruto karena penasaran Sai membaca isi buku itu dan ternyata didalam buku itu terdapat tulisan yang menyatakan perasaan hinata yang menyukai Naruto sejak masuk di academy. Tiba-tiba Sai merasa sangat marah kepada Naruto karena membuat wanita yang dicintainya menagis.

Skip Besok Pagi

…..

Keesokan Pagi nya setelah kami bangun dan mencari bahan makanan untuk membuat sarapan pagi, kami para laki-laki disuruh mencari bahan makanan di sekitar sungai didalam hutan kematian.

Setelah mendapatkan banyak ikan kami pun membawanya ke tenda setelah sampai ditenda kami menunggu hinata untuk mengambil bahan makanan ini tetapi hinata tidak datang dan setelah itu sakura masuk kedalam tenda tetapi hinata tidak ada didalam tenda dan kemudian kami memutuskan untuk mencari hinata didalam hutan.

"kemana sih hinata ini" kata sai sambil khawatir

"Aku juga tidak tau kemana dia" kata Naruto

"Ini sudah 1 jam dia hilang dari sejak kita masuk kedalam tendanya."Kata sakura sambil khawtir

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari hinata didalam hutan"Kata shikamaru

"itu ide yang bagus shikamaru" Kata Sasuke

"Sebelum itu ayo kita bagi tim untuk mencarinya didalam hutan" Kata Kakashi

"Kalau begitu : Saya dengan naruto

Sai dengan Kakashi

Ino dengan Sakura

Shikamaru kau menungu ditenda saja

"Kata Sasuke

"Oke" Kata shikamaru

"Ayo semuanya kita akan berkumpul disini lagi 1 jam dari sekarang"

Dan kami semua pun berpencar dan setelah 30 menit kemudian Ino berteriak **"Aaahhh"** kami pun langsung bergegas ke tempat ino yang berjarak 500 meter dari tenda.

Dan ketika kami sampai disana kami menemukan mayat Hinata yang tergeletak di bawah pohon besar, kami pun berlari mendekati mayat tersebut untuk mencari tahu penyebab kematian hinata dan teryata hinata mati tertusuk pisau dari belakang tetapi pisau untuk membunuh itu tidak ditemukan sama sekali jadi kami memutuskan untuk membawah mayat hinata ke tenda untuk menjauhkannya dari hewan buas.

" Hinata….!" Kata sakura sambil menagis

"Aku akan mencari pelaku yang membunuh hinata " kata sai sambil marah

"Jangan lakukann hal yang bodoh sai" Kata Sakura

"Itu betul sai, ayo kita berkumpul untuk rapat tentang kejadian ini" Kata Naruto

"Apa yang kau tau Naruto, Alasan hinata pergi keluar tenda pada malam hari tadi itu semua karena kau, Hinata meyukaimu sejak masuk akademi tapi kau terus menerus mengejar sakura dan tadi malam hinata berencana untuk menyampaikan perasaannya kepadamu tapi pada saat itu kamu sendang berciuman dengan sakura jadi hinata pergi lari kedalam hutan untuk menyembuyikan sakit hatinya karena cowok yang dicintainya berciuman dengan cewek lain." Kata sai sambil marah

"apakah itu benar naruto kau berciuman dengan sakura tadi malam" kata kakashi

"hhmmmhmm, Iya" kata naruto.

Bersambung

KE CHAPTER 2.


End file.
